


Cravings

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Baking, Community: femslash100, Cravings, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denise comes home to the smell of baked goods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> written for the drabbletag7 prompt: The Walking Dead: Denise/Tara - baking

Denise looked at Tara skeptically as she walked into the house after work, the aroma of food hitting her nose immediately.

"You've been baking?" she asked finally as she pushed her glasses up her nose slightly, watching as Tara looked at her sheepishly with a blush on her cheeks.

"The baby and I were craving brownies," Tara shrugged as her hand went to rest on her stomach where she was carrying her and Denise's first child. A baby that was due any day now. "I saved you some if you want them."

Denise still just looked at Tara skeptically because Tara wasn't the best baker in the world and the woman knew her wife. Tara probably had help from someone.

"Who helped you make them?" she questioned as she crossed her arms and again Tara gave her a sheepish look.

Looking away from Denise and down at her belly, Tara sighed before answering, "Maggie."


End file.
